Yamazaki
Yamazaki was a Deadman and a former member of Scar Chain. He died during the Deadman mass prison break. Background At some point in the past, Yamazaki was imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland. Later, he joins a resistance faction within the prison known as Scar Chain. Appearance Yamazaki was a young man with stone-colored eyes and short, dirty blond hair. He wore the standard prisoner uniform accompanied by a yellow and blue fisherman's hat. Personality Yamazaki was a kind individual, like other members of Scar Chain. Plot Scar Chain Arc Yamazaki participated in the Deadman mass prison break. In the first attempt, he was amongst the group that carried the data chip containing all evidence of Deadman Wonderland's heinous experiments. Yamazaki proved to be beneficial to the group. First, using special contacts to fool an eye scanner, he managed to gain access to a restricted area in order for the group to pass. He then used his Branch of Sin to create a large net for the group to walk on in order to bypass the floor's sensors. The net breaks, however, and the floor detects the group who are then chased by a Necro Macro. He, along with most of the group, manages to escape proceeds to wait for the elevator. After getting on the elevator, the group is greeted by Genkaku and the Undertakers who start shooting at and attacking the group. He is one of the few survivors who manage to escape. During Bundō Rokuro's attack, he is present. When Kiyomasa Senji shows up and kills Mōzuri Gazuchi and Shinagawa Dōkoku, Scar Chain finishes the Undertakers off. He and the others beat information out of Bundō and then head off. In the second attempt, he and the other survivors of Scar Chain come to Karako Koshio's rescue after she is captured and held hostage. Yamazaki is eventually killed by Genkaku who blows off his limbs with his machine guns. In the anime, rather than rescuing Karako, he and the other members attempt to escape to the surface. He is shown lying dead amongst a pile of Undertakers on the outskirts of G sector. Abilities Branch of Sin: Yamazaki was a Deadman which means he had the ability to freely move his blood outside of his body. He forced the blood out of his body by making a cut at the back of his hand. Branch of Sin: Unnamed Branch: Yamazaki's personalized Branch of Sin took the form of giant nets that could attach themselves to objects. He could use it to form a suspension bridge that could hold about seven people. While possessing Toto Sakagami, Hagire Rinichirō used this particular ability to get a drop on Japan's ground forces. Differences between Manga and Anime There is a scene that slightly differs from the manga scene: In the anime, when Kazu ponders how he's going to get by on the outside, Endō tells him he can work at his factory. Ueshima says that he should tag along and see Endō's wife he's always talking about. Endō tells him not to blame him if he falls in love and Yamazaki asks "what if she falls in love with Ueshima?" Endō responds "If my wife's stepping out, it's going to be with a hotter guy than him". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Scar Chain Category:Dead characters Category:Male